harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Security Officer
Security Officers are the main force behind Security on the station. They are responsible for dealing with security complaints and arresting those who break Corporate Regulations. Know Your Place * This ship is not a democracy. You take orders from the Head of Security, who takes his orders from the Captain, who takes his orders from Central Command. Follow the orders you are provided, and try to not ask too many questions. * You are effectively the police. The corporations have agreed upon a set of laws that they are all beholden to. Corporate Regulations is harsh. You are individuals working for Nanotrasen Security. You aren't highly trained super-soldiers, but you also aren't mall-cops with a bit bigger guns. Obey the hierarchy and watch everyone with utter suspicion. * Your essential job function is to prevent the station from falling apart in chaos. * Remember to follow standard security procedures and Standard Operating Procedure. Keeping the Peace You are the sole guardian between the ideals of justice and the employees that your company has chosen to advance its interests in space. Oftentimes, you will be informed over your radio that there is a problem in a certain area. If you are nearby, inform the rest of security over your headset using the private channel that you are on your way. If you are not nearby, head to the security office and change the records to set the suspects to arrest. The robots will detain the suspects but someone will still have to fetch them. Then return to your patrol. Have your Stun Baton put away but easily accessed. This will ensure that you are armed if things go sour, but that you are not being threatening and there is no possibility of your weapon being easily stolen. If you notice a crime obviously taking place when you arrive on the scene, stun the suspects, handcuff them, and hold them so they can't escape. If the area is now safe, begin questioning them. If the area is not safe, question them in the brig. If there is blood or fingerprint evidence, call the Detective to the scene. Once the truth comes out, charge the perpetrators, thank the witnesses, and inform security over your private channel of the situation and charges. If you do not do so, other Security Officers will release your prisoners thinking they've been unlawfully detained. This is an ideal situation, however. Usually you'll just happen across crime. Follow the procedure as best as you can from there. Restrain and detain only as needed. Becoming stun happy is the first step to becoming a bad Security Officer and encouraging the station crewmen to get you demoted. If things become violent or you are outmatched, immediately call for backup as efficiently as possible. " the is at ", is hard to spit out while under attack. Try a shorter format, such as "JANITOR MAIN HALLWAY ATTACKING ME HELP". There will be time for clarification when you are out of harm's way. The key to good security work is keeping the other security forces informed. The Brig For more detailed instructions, see Standard Security Procedures. For a summary read below. As the arresting officer, you have certain responsibilities. As always, following the protocol will keep you safe, the station secure, and the criminals in line. Follow it closely. 1. While the prisoner is still handcuffed, search them. Repeat offenders or those charged with extremely serious crimes should be stripped and redressed in the prison orange. Inform the prisoner and the other security personnel what is happening, and what the prisoner's charges are. Evidence goes in the evidence locker, hazardous chemicals should be stored to later be spaced, and all other materials go in the brig locker with the prisoner. The headset should only be taken if the prisoner is using it to incite rebellion, harassing other crew members, or as an additional punishment for repeat offences. 2. Lock the Locker with your identification, remove your prisoner's handcuffs, and stand in the doorway to prevent escape while you set the time. The doors will not close and lock if a time has not been set in. Consult Corporate Regulations for proper sentencing. If the prisoner makes to escape, flash them with the brig's flash controls. They will even reach to just outside the cell doors. Remember that escape attempts are an additional crime under Corporate Regulations. Do NOT leave the prisoner handcuffed in his cell, unless you have very good reason to believe they are dangerous. 3. Never open the cell door when the prisoner is standing right on the other side. Require them to step back to the bed. This will allow you to react if they attack or attempt to escape. Even trustworthy prisoners may turn at any second. When in doubt, flash the cell. 4. You must be there when the prisoner's time is up to return their gear and escort them out of the brig. Failure to do this may in some cases result in your dismissal or attack. Security HQ This is where you do your set up at. Also, you can arrest people with Beepsky (or any securitron) here, but do not delete security records!. If people ask nicely for your equipment just tell them to ask a Head of Staff instead. Passing out gear to civilians leads to dangerous situations at worst, arrests and misunderstandings at best. The first step when you arrive in your position is to find an unused security locker either in the main office or the single locker near the arrival shuttle. If it has all been claimed, ask the Warden for additional resources. Equipment First, you are already equipped with a soft cap and gear harness, two handcuffs and your red jumpsuit. You should only wear your helmet and armour in Code Blue or above situations, and only if you have reason to believe you will be attacked, otherwise, keep them in your backpack. Stun Baton - Your weapon of choice. It deals HALLOSS damage, similar to tasers. Use the help intent to avoid dealing brute damage to the target. Tasers - Place the taser in your backpack. Replace your Baton with this in case you need the extra range and the AI/Captain/Head of Security/Warden refuse to open the armoury for better equipment. It is also good to use against runners or those equipped with a gun themselves. Use your best judgement. Flashes - A good backup if your stun baton runs out of charge or you need to keep a criminal subdued. Robotics may also want these. It's usually a courtesy to give them your burnt out flashes. Throw it in a pocket or hide it in your backpack's box. Has the added benefit of stunning out of control cyborgs. Flashbang - Sometimes preferred by some officers instead of flashes. These will blind and deafen targets within a reasonable radius when thrown. To throw, simply move the flashbang to your hand and click a tile on the floor. There is a small delay between throwing and detonation. It is a good idea to throw these as far away from you as possible as they will deafen and blind you if you are not wearing sunglasses. They are also useful to help you escape a small group assailants. Keep this in your pocket and detonate in hand, this causes everyone who is looking at you without sunglasses to be affected by the blast, though it may deafen you. Sunglasses - You need to equip these. Put them on your eyes. They are essential gear, especially if you want to man the brig and want to avoid the embarrassing result of succumbing to a flash meant only for an unruly prisoner. Handcuffs- Throw these in your pockets as well. You will use these. A lot. Click on someone to start handcuffing them. You'll both need to stay next to each other for them to work. Pulling people then prevents them from running away. Be careful of bumping into people however. Energy gun - A rare item for the average officer to possess, usually only handed out when things have really hit the fan. Has two modes, click the weapon in your inventory to switch between stun and kill. Most of the time, the weapon should be left on stun. It also makes a potent melee weapon. Firing on kill at crewmembers will often result in demotion or a potential job ban. Riot Shield - Another uncommon weapon for security personnel. Protects from melee attack in the direction you are facing. Makes a decent melee weapon. Laser gun - Possibly the least common weapon to find in the hands of security officers, mainly due to the lack of a stun mode. While more powerful than an Energy gun, it makes a slightly less effective melee weapon. You should never have these unless it's a Code Red situation. Important: When you are done with your Locker, close it and lock it. Recharge Always have your tools recharged after an arrest. If your Flash is burnt out, get a new one from the lockers or security vending machine and hand your old one to a Roboticist. Then take your energy gun or taser, pop them in the recharger, and wait for the light to change. Having a charged taser is sometimes the difference between life and death. Note: Stun batons require their battery cells to be changed, and do not work in a recharger. Traitoring Traitor security is a mixed bag. You can try planting evidence on your target (though make sure you don't put fingerprints on it yourself). Try putting the item in their hand first, and then removing it while you wear gloves, then stick it in their backpack. Theft shouldn't be too hard, and if you plant evidence on other people to make you seem like the "good cop" you should be fine. If things go wrong, you always have your trusty weapons. Category: Jobs